


A Hard Man

by Aramirandme81



Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Puppies, bb Anders is too f'ing cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aramirandme81/pseuds/Aramirandme81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johan was a hard man, a strict man. He believed in standing by his decisions. He would not break that now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hard Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MostlyTuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostlyTuesday/gifts).



> For MostlyTuesday because aparently I'm very bad at happy fic.  
> Hope this helps you feel better.

'They were not getting a dog, they weren’t.' Johan was firmly set against it and he let both Elisabeth and Mike know. Mike sighed and Elisabeth raised and eyebrow. 

"Okay, but you get to tell him that." She said and pointed out the door to the kennels where Anders was. 

Johan was a hard man, a strict man. He believed in standing by his decisions.

So he marched out and called his sons name.

“Anders! Anders we…” He had to stop. Anders didn’t respond o his father’s request.

Though to be fair it was hardly likely the boy had heard him. 

Since the five year old, all big blue eyes and blond angelic curls, was giggling like mad and more or less buried under a mount of happily yapping puppies.

Johan didn’t think he could remember ever seeing the child so happy in all his life.

Johan was a hard man, a strict man. He believed in standing by his decisions. He would not break that now.

“We aren’t getting a dog." he said quite loudly the second he knew his son had seen him.

Anders face fell and it was like someone had just sucked all the bright colures out of the world.

“But..” He began his little lip quivering.

“But, but you and Mike can get one together, just leave your mum and me out of it.”

Anders whoop of joy could be heard all the way inside and Mike who had been standing nearby had never been as glad of his little brothers deceptively angelic looks and pouty lip as now. 

“Thanks dad!” Mike beamed and went to Anders so they could pick one out.

“You are a hard man Johan Johnson and no doubt about it.” Elisabeth said not even trying to hide her smile.

“I kept to my decision. We weren’t getting no dog, never said they weren’t.” He said gruffly.

He had a hard time keeping the gruff in place though when Anders ran to him and hugged him whispering ‘Thank you’ into his trouser leg.

Yes Johan Johnson was a hard man…but he was not made entirely out of stone either.

**Author's Note:**

> This was done in like 3 min, so please excuse any mistakes. I'm currently ill so I'm personally quite impressed I managed to get anything Down at all.


End file.
